DreamWorks Home Entertainment Warning Screens
United States of America 1997-2003 Ushe warning screen 04.jpg Warning: See the Universal Studios Home Entertainment Warning Screens descriptions for info. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on DreamWorks Home Entertainment releases from the era, such as THX-certified copies of Mouse Hunt, Small Soldiers, The Ring, Paulie, The Prince of Egypt, Forces of Nature, An Everlasting Piece, Evolution, In Dreams, Almost Famous, Galaxy Quest, The Mexican, Shrek, The Road to El Dorado, Joseph: King of Dreams, What Lies Beneath, and Saving Private Ryan. Scare Factor: None. March 10, 1998-March 21, 2006 DreamWorks Home Entertainment Warning 2002.jpg DreamWorks Warning Screen (DVD Capture).png DreamWorks DVD Warning.png Warning: It's almost the same as the 1990-2005 MGM Home Entertainment Warning Screen, but the word "WARNING" is undelined and the words "LICENSED FOR PRIVATE HOME EXHIBITION ONLY" is removed. Variants: * On some DVD's, the word "WARNING" is in a slightly different font. * On the original VHS of Amistad, the text is altered, the background is gradient and the font is in Times New Roman. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Uncommon, seen on DreamWorks Home Entertainment releases (mainly DVDs) of the time, such as copies of Mouse Hunt not certified by THX, The Ring, Shrek 2 and Shark Tale. Also seen on the Library Edition VHS of Amistad. Scare Factor: Minimum to low. 2005-2006 BVWD FBI Warning Screen 7a1.jpg Warning: See the 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Warning Screen descriptions for info. Variant: The next warning is an improved variant of this one. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Slightly more uncommon then the 2nd Warning, appears on DreamWorks releases of the period such as Dreamer. Scare Factor: None. 2006-2013 Warning: See the Paramount Home Entertainment Warning Screens descriptions for info. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on DreamWorks Home Entertainment releases from the era. Scare Factor: None. 2011-present Warning: See the 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Warning Screen descriptions for info. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on current DreamWorks Home Entertainment releases. Scare Factor: None. 2011-present Warning: See the Buena Vista/Walt Disney Warning Screens descriptions for info. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on current DreamWorks Home Entertainment releases. Scare Factor: None. International Variants United Kingdom 1997-2000 See CIC Video Warning Screens for descriptions. 2000-2004 POLYGRAM_1997_WARNING_SCREEN.png| UNIVERSAL_WARNING_VARIANT_2000.png| Warning: Same as the PolyGram Video warning screen. Variant: Sometimes on rental releases, the text is in Arial font. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: Same as the PolyGram warning for the original version, though the spacing issue is fixed in the variant of this warning. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on DreamWorks UK VHS and DVD releases, such as Shrek, Joseph: King of Dreams and The Terminal. Used in tandem with the next warning. Scare Factor: None. 2002-2005 Copyright_Notice_2002_Warning_Screen.png| COPYRIGHT_NOTICE_ALTERNATIVE_VARIANT.png| COPYRIGHT_NOTICE_ALTERNATIVE_VARIANT_2.png| Warning: Same as the Universal Studios Home Entertainment warning screen. Variants: *On some VHS releases, the text is in a different font and spaced differently. *On some DVDs, the text is spaced differently. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on many DreamWorks UK VHS and DVD releases such as The Cat in the Hat, The Ring, and Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. This was used in tandem with the previous warning. Scare Factor: None. 2005-present Warning: Same as the Paramount Home Media Distribution warning screen, but the Paramount logos are blacked out. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on DreamWorks UK VHS and DVD releases. Scare Factor: None. Category:Warning Screens Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:DreamWorks